


This Is Perfect

by animeluvzu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy Birthday Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeluvzu/pseuds/animeluvzu
Summary: Shiro feels that today is a important day for him, but he doesn't know why.





	This Is Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> It's extremely short, but I think this fits him perfectly.

As he finished his blog, to help future Paladins and allies. He paused, he felt as if today was important, something for him and him alone. He lost count of how long he's been away from Earth, his home, the last place Galra hasn't tainted. He did have his phone, Keith held on to it before he left, but he couldn't bring himself to turn it on. Seeing all the numbers of friends, family, colleagues, all the text and missed calls that filled up in his phone. He felt like a stranger to his own phone. Time to time he would ask Keith for the time and day. Last he asked, it was just after Christmas, Shiro thought that it would be best to ask Keith what today's date was. Content Shiro got up and headed to the door, he paused, he smelled something delicious. Something he wished to have one more time - Cheesecake but not just any, chocolate flavored; his favorite. As the door open he saw it, the dessert he thought he would never taste again and the people who he has called his family. "Happy Birthday, Shiro!" Everyone cheerfully said in unison. Singing to Shiro, that Allura and Coran failed horribly at. Shiro was speechless. His birthday. That tugging in his heart trying to tell him. "I told them what type of cake you like..." Keith shyly said.

Smiling, Shiro only said,

"This is perfect".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, everyone for reading! 
> 
> Leave a Kudos or leave a comment, I would really appreciate it!
> 
> HAPPY - early - Birthday, Shiro!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr or Twitter!  
> Both - @raffiejohn


End file.
